


real

by midoesthewritingthing



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, goddamnit i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoesthewritingthing/pseuds/midoesthewritingthing
Summary: kissing river feels different from anything payton has ever experienced before
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 39





	real

**Author's Note:**

> idrk what this is i wrote it at 2AM and english isn't my first language lol bye

there is just something about river barkley. something that is different from everyone else.

payton doesn't know how to describe it. he tries - he really does - but he can't quite find words that feel true enough. words that feel _real_.

because that is was river is, _real_. he is strong arms and soft touches and gentle words and just so real in a way nothing else can ever be. he is sharp breaths inches away from payton's lips and rough kisses pressed just below his jaw and eager hands tugging on his hair.

everything about river is too much and not enough at the same time. payton just feels _everything_ when they touch and it's pain and pleasure mixing together in a way it never could with anybody else. he hates it, hates feeling exposed and vulnerable, but at the same time he wants it. needs it. he needs river, needs him in a way so strong it's terrifying.

it's frustrating, because he can't afford to feel like he feels when river kisses him. (alive. he feels truly alive for the first time in his life.) he's had his whole life planned out for so long, the result of hours and hours spent on carefully building up the perfect plan. and river just - he just _is_ and he's _real_ and that alone is enough to ruin _everything_.

and payton knows all of that, god does he know it. but it all disappears when river pushes him down on his bed and wraps his arms around him and kisses him like he is the only thing in the universe that matters. theres is no doubt, there is just the two of them and the feeling of river's mouth on his own and it's all so real real real _real_. and when they pull back for a moment river's eyes are soft and kind and warm as he carefully holds payton's face in his hands and then leans in to kiss him again.

he doesn't remember the moment when the tears started falling but river just whispers his name and gently wipes them away before connecting their mouths again and payton allows himself to sink deeper into the bedding and pulls the other boy along with him. and when river chuckles hoarsely against his neck before pressing down a trail of kisses all the way back up to his mouth payton just feels something he's never experienced before.

maybe, just maybe, the word payton is looking for is love.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy i can't wait for season 2


End file.
